One Hell of a Brother
by The Loud Kitchen Ninja
Summary: Maxine Blackwood's childhood started out normal. Some unfortunate events provoke her into making a contract with a demon of her own. Wanting to honor the wish of her deceased father, she visits the Phantomhive manor. Will Ciel get along with her? Or will their personalities clash? Ciel/oc and slight oc/oc. Rated for character death and sexual content (ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody! Thanks for dropping by to investigate my story! I'm hoping it will be interesting enough for you! Anyway...**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. **

**I DO own the Blackwood family, the demon, and any other character that does not show up in Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

**One Hell of a Brother: Prologue**

In the courtyard of a large manor far in the outskirts of London, a girl, around the age of four years, was being chased by an older boy, around the age of 14.

"Brother, you must run faster if you wish to catch me!" She yelled with a grin and she ran faster. Her brother quickened his pace. He caught up to her just as she tripped on a rock and was falling toward the ground. He grabbed her gently and scooped her up into his arms. She stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You need to be more careful Maxie. You could get seriously injured." He said softly. He kissed her on the forehead as he sat her back on her feet. "Now let's wash up for lunch." He then walked towards the manor. The girl stared after her brother with a grin. She ran after him and latched on to his hand. He looked down at her and smiled gently.

* * *

After they had their lunch, the girl had seated herself in her father's office as he handled his paperwork. She looked up suddenly.

"Papa, what did you get Mama for her birthday?" She asked as she walked over and sat in his lap. Her father stopped what he was doing to gaze at his daughter.

"That's a secret, love. You'll find out tomorrow during the party. You'll also get to meet the Phantomhive's. They have a son around your age. I hope that you two will grow close after the meeting." He stated while kissing her temple lovingly. She played with the ring on his finger.

"So I'll get a new friend?" She asked while gazing up through her eyelashes. Her father chuckled.

"Yes, love. You make friends easily enough as it is." He then sat her down as a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

"Father have you seen-. Oh, there you are Maxie. Father, would you mind if I took Maxie to choose a gift for Mother?" The boy asked. His father grinned.

"If she wishes to accompany you, then I see no reason she shouldn't." Maxie grinned and ran over and latched herself to her brothers hand.

* * *

Maxie held her brother's hand tightly as they walked through the streets. She smiled at every passerby she saw. As the people saw them, many conversations started.

"Oh, look at those two."

"They're so precious."

"Look at that protective brother. How adorable."

The girl giggled as she looked up at her brother.

"Did you hear that, brother? They think you're ad...ado...adori...ad..." She fumbled with her words while wrinkling her brow in determination and focus. Her brother chuckled as he sat his hand on her head.

"Adorable, Maxie. A word that also describes you." He explained as he looked at her. She grinned at him. Her gaze then shot to her right.

"Brother, let's get Mama that necklace!" She yelled as she ran to the window. Her brother following after her. He looked at the necklace she had been talking about and saw that it had the image of a family. Two adults and two children, one taller than the other. He smiled.

"Do you want to get this for mother?" He asked her. She grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled as they walked into the shop.

* * *

"I hope Mama likes it!" Maxie exclaimed as she skipped along the walk way up to the manor. Her brother stopped suddenly. She glanced up at him curiously. "What's wrong, brother?" She asked. He didn't reply as he gazed at the manors entrance intensely. He then glanced at her.

"Maxine, be a good girl and stay here." He said. He then dropped her hand and ran into the manor. A few moments later, Maxie was standing in silence. She began to fidget nervously.

"MOTHER! FATHER! YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Maxie was startled as she heard her brother yell. She ran inside to see her brother standing in front of their butler, Jefferson. She looked at her brother and saw he was angry and his hands were clenched into fists. What shocked her most is her strong big brother was...crying.

"Brother..." She muttered. She then switched her gaze to her butler. He was standing with a devilish grin. He had red splattered all over his jacket. He was also holding a knife. It was covered with the same red stuff that was on his jacket. She looked back over to her brother. She walked over to him and tugged on the end of his shirt. He didn't look at her. "Brother, you don't have to be so upset at him. He just spilled the red drink Mama and Papa always drink at parties." After she said that, her brother looked down at her with a hard gaze.

"He didn't spill a drink..." He hissed as he shifted his gaze back to the man in front of him. The man laughed manically.

"That's correct, Master Simon. No wine could be equivalent to the delicious taste of their blood." He said as he licked his knife. Simon growled. A glimmer of red caught Maxine's attention as she looked in the direction. Her eyes widen as she saw her parents hunched over in the corner of the room. They were surrounded by a pool of red. She ran over and clung to her father.

"Papa, wake up! Please, Papa! You don't need to sleep on Mama's birthday! We have to give her the presents!" She exclaimed as tears started to appear in her eyes. She then latched on to her mother. "Mama! Do you want your present? You better wake up or Brother might return it! Please, Mama! Mama, Papa...please...wake up..." her yells faded into mumbles as tears poured down her face. She placed her head on her mothers chest as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The night her parents were brutally murdered was one that will forever be etched in her memory. That is something no child should witness. By seeing that scene she was forced to mature quickly. Jefferson had escaped while Simon was checking on her. That was three years ago. Ever since that night Simon had not acted the same. He was much colder and more distant.

Maxine had been on her way towards the courtyard where her brother was practicing his fencing. When she arrived it seemed as if he was just finishing his practice. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Brother, do you want to-."

"Go away, Maxine. I have no free time to participate in useless and childish activities." He stated harshly. When he began to walk away, Maxine grabbed his sleeve. Feeling this, he glared down at her. Seeing his glare, she glanced at the ground.

"Brother, please just-." Before she could finish, he pushed her off harshly. This caused her to fall. She looked up at him with terror in her tear filled eyes. He stood with his back to her.

"Maxine, I am leaving today. I will not return for quite some time. In that time...grow up." He said as he walked away. Maxine stared after the young man, wondering where her brother had gone.

* * *

It has been three years since Simon had left. The manor had felt very lonely since her brother's departure. What he said had haunted Maxine. She took it seriously. She had grown up, hoping her brother would love her again. She no longer played with children's toys. She drank tea and had small conversations with the servants as a means for entertainment. The necklace that was originally to be a birthday present for her deceased mother, was now around her neck, in remembrance of the happy family they use to be.

One day, as she took her daily stroll around the courtyard, she saw a figure up against a tree in the forest a ways away from the courtyard. Knowing she was not to leave the courtyard, she looked around skeptically before running over. As she got close enough to make out the figure, she noticed it was Simon. She smiled as she tried to shake him awake.

"Brother, wake up. It's not safe to rest out in the forest...Brother?" As she gently shook him, he slumped forward showing the many stab wounds in his back. She gasped and grabbed her mouth as he fell. Her eyes teared as she dropped on to her knees beside him. "Why, Brother? Why did you leave too?" She whispered as she placed his head in her lap. She sat that way for a few more minutes before she stood up. As she gazed down at her brother's now dead body she heard a voice.

_**You are alone...  
**_

"Yes..." She replied looked at the ground. Her hair shadowing her face.

_**You are destined to be alone...unless...**_

"Unless what! Please, I don't want to be alone!" She yelled as she looked around frantically,

searching for the owner of the voice.

_**I can grant you companionship...is that what you desire?**_

She thought for a moment. She then gazed up to see a pure white wolf sitting right in front of her with its head titled to the side. She blinked.

"No...I want...to kill him...to kill that damn butler that ruined my life. He took everything..." After she stated this, she thought she saw the wolf grin.

_**Is that all you require?**_

She locked gazes with the wolf, not breaking eye contact. Her seafoam green staring into icy blue.

"I also wish to know who did this to Simon."

_**Anything else?**_

She shook her head. The wolf grinned and howled.

_**I can help you. I can give you what you want. All I ask in return...**_

She stared intently at the wolf, waiting for it to continue.

_**To obtain all that you require...you must give me your soul. I will collect it after the contract is complete.**_

Maxine took a deep breath and thought it over. She then nodded. The wolf howled again and ran at her. She closed her eyes and felt a hand pressed against the back of her neck. She opened her eyes to see a white haired man standing before her. He had a gentle smile. He looked similar to Simon. She then felt a stinging pain on the back of her neck, where his hand rested. He grinned at her and opened his mouth to speak.

"_Now my Mistress...what shall my name be, hmm?" _She blinked. His voice was husky and

masculine. A very pleasing tone.

"Do you not have a name?" She asked. He chuckled.

"_You are to name me_." He stated simply. She automatically knew who he was to be.

"You shall be a replacement of my brother. It will be as if he never died. You will be Simon Blackwood." She stated. He smiled and grabbed her hand. He bowed while kissing the top of her hand.

_"As you wish, my dear sister."_

* * *

**Well that was the Prologue. What did you think? Good? Bad? Please Review and let me know! Feedback, positive or negative, is mucg appreciated! **


	2. Of Gazes and Failed Compromises

**Alright so this is where the story actually starts! And yes the Prologue was pretty sad but I had to get her past out there, right? Well enjoy! **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Of Gazes and Failed Compromises**

It seems that all you hear about these days are people dying. Many children are being orphaned and raised by either relatives or servants. I am one of those orphans, except I'm being raised by my demon. As illogical as it may seem, demon's do, in fact, exist. My demon is posing as my older brother who was, unfortunately, killed around five years ago. As I sit here, with my mid-back length white/silver hair that I had gotten from my mother, my seafoam green eyes I had inherited from my father, and my black victorian style dress, I stared into the courtyard watching the birds fly by noticing how free they were. Not to live by rules or be confined to a cage. To fly...I wonder...

"Young Mistress..." A voice said distracting me from my thoughts. I turned from the window to the maid standing before me. I gave her a questioning look as she started to stutter. She looked down as she tried to continue what she was saying. I groaned as I waited. A sigh came from the other side of the dining table.

"Maxine, must you always look at the poor woman like that? You are well aware your gaze is quite intimidating." Simon, my demon brother, had stated. He had short white/silver hair, much like my own, and icy blue eyes. Hypocritical of him to mention the intensity of my eyes. I giggled as I sat my elbow on the table and waved his comment off.

"Oh please. A mere child, such as myself, intimidate a grown woman? Only a pathetic example of a human would be afraid of a child." I stated sending an icy glare to the maid. She gulped as she bowed and retreated to the kitchen. Simon chuckled.

"You throw around the word human as if you, yourself, are not one." He stated with a smirk. His eyes gleamed red for a moment. I grinned. He cleared his throat. "Now, there is something I would like to discuss with you in the office." He said seriously. I nodded.

"Of course, dear brother. After our meal." I said as the servants served our meal. He nodded.

* * *

When Simon and I arrived to the office, he quietly closed the door. I glanced at him curiously. He cleared his throat and walked over to the desk located in the middle of the room.

"Before his death, your father mentioned meeting the Phantomhive's, correct?" Simon asked glancing at me before shuffling through papers on the desk. I nodded. "Well, we are to arrive at his manor by noon tomorrow. I shall have a maid pack your things." I groaned as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Last time I checked, Simon, you were the demon and I was your master. Where do you stand telling me what I am to do?" I asked with a glare. He chuckled as he walked over to me.

"You seem to forget, you ordered me to play the role of your older brother. Correct me if I am wrong but...shouldn't little girls listen to their older brothers?" He asked with a smirk. I groaned as I uncrossed my arms. He checkled as he placed a hand on my head. I looked away from him. Instead I focused my gaze out the window as I saw a bird fly by. "Oh, you are quite adorable when you're teased." He said as I felt wetness on my left cheek. I turned only to see his tongue out of his mouth and his eyes flash red. "Oh how delicious your soul will be. So innocent and sweet. I wonder how it would taste if the innocence was tainted." he asked with a smirk. I shivered as I stared up at him.

"Simon, please do stop acting like a deranged pyschopath. People might start to think of my brother as a pedophile." I said. I then smirked. "Correct me if I am wrong but, shouldn't older brothers try not to molest their little sisters?" His smirk fell. I giggled. His smirk was then replaced.

"But not all brothers have the honors of having a sister as adorable and...delectable...as you, my dear." He stated while licking his lips. I sighed as I turned on my heels and walked towards the door to the office.

"You can't have my soul yet. Now, finish your paperwork and send a maid to my chambers to pack my things." I said over my shoulder as I walked out leaving the door wide open. Simon groaned.

"Even if I am a demon...that human is insufferable..." He said as he ran his hand through his hair. "Now to get to work." He said with a smirk. A blur covered the desk where the stack of paper was. Within five minutes he was finished. "Now to find a maid..." A blur then left the office closing the door on the way out.

* * *

"This is it?" I asked Simon as I saw a boy, who I thought to be the gardner, throw a giant boulder. Simon nodded.

"What kind of a brother would I be if I couldn't get the correct address? Come." He said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the entrance dorrway. Before we even reached the doors, they were opened by a black haired butler.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. My master is expecting you." He said as he took our jackets. I saw then butler and Simon stare at each other intensely for a moment before the butler walked in front of me and bowed. "Please follow me." He then turned and lead me up the stairs. I followed with Simon close behind. As we came up to the door that leads to Ciel's office, his butler knocked.

"What is it Sebastian?" I heard from the other side of the door.

"Guests have arrived, Young Master." The butler, Sebastian, replied.

"Guests?" After that Sebastian opened the door to reveal a young boy, perhaps around my age, sitting at the large desk. He had dark hair, a blue eye, and an eye patch. "Yes, what is it that you need?" He asked Simon. I was ignored. Simon smiled.

"Well, Earl Phantomhive, I was hoping that you wouldn't mind discussing a compromise between our two companies." Simon said charmingly. Ciel glared.

"I have heard of the Blackwood family. Your company produces high quality furniture. How, may I ask, does that have anything worth compromising with my company?" Ciel asked. Simon sighed.

"We could help supply you with the high quality materials we use for the furniture. The toy products would be more efficient with higher quality materials."

"I see no reason to compromise. Sebastian." As Sebastian was walking towards us to escort us out of the manor. I sat on top of Ciel's desk right beside where he sat.

"Now, Ciel, is that anyway to treat guests?" I asked with a smirk. He glared at me trying to urge me to remove myself from his desk. "Are you aware that our fathers were close friends?" He blinked. Oh poor little Ciel, he didn't know how manipulative I could be. "And are you aware I was to be your fiancee before Elizabeth was?" I asked getting close to his face. He moved his face back. A small tint of pink was on his cheeks. "Would you really throw me out on the streets?" I asked with a pout. Ciel groaned and looked away. I giggled and jumped off his desk.

"Sebastian, show them to the guest rooms. I need some answers from Miss Blackwood but I am too tired to ask them today." Ciel ordered with his eyes closed, and chin resting on his fist. I giggled as I ran over to Ciel and kissed his cheek.

"I knew you would be kind enough to let us stay, Sweet Earl." I said with a wink. I then skipped out of the room.

* * *

Sebastian returned to Ciel's office after showing us to the guest rooms. Ciel looked at him.

"Sebastian, that is not Simon Blackwood, is it?" he asked while staring intently at his butler.

"No, Young Master, it is a demon. It seems Miss Blackwood wanted him to pose asher deceased brother." Sebastian replied while pouring some tea.

"I see. Make sure you keep an eye on them. I would like them to stay long enough to gather more information." Ciel said while sipping his tea.

"Yes, Young Master."

"You may go." Ciel said with a wave of his hand. Sebastian bowed and left the room.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked this one as well. **

**It seems like Maxine likes to flirt and tease Ciel...hmmm...how will Elizabeth take that if they ever meet? Hmmm...**

**Review Please! (: **


	3. Of Tours and Different Tastes

**I'm working extremely hard to type and post as much as I can. I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the others. If at all possible I will try to make future chapters longer. If anyone has any ideas to put into this story that would help lengthen the chapters, please don't be afraid to share. **

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the characters mentioned in Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Tours and Different Tastes**

After Sebastian had left Maxine and Simon in their own guest rooms, Maxine heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Simon.

"Maxine, I must inform you that-." He started but Maxine interupted him.

"That butler is a demon." I said as I sat down and started to run a brush through my hair. Simon paused in shock. After a few moments he cleared his throat.

"How did you come to that conclusion? Humans should not be able to detect demons." He said as he took the brush from me. I spun around in my seat quickly. I looked up at him with a grin.

"I was correct? I was merely guessing! I must have a gift!" I exclaimed as I ran around my room giggling. Simon sighed as he grabbed the back of my dress.

"Calm down, Maxine. You wouldn't want to fall." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. I nodded.

"You're correct. I would much rather disturb Ciel in his office. I'm sure Sebastian will retrieve us for dinner. Until then, tootles!" I said as I ran out the door and towards Ciel's office.

* * *

As I stood out Ciel's office door, I wondered if I should knock. Deciding that it would be more pleasurable to startle him, I barge in.

"Ciel! Must your name really be so short? There is no way to get a cute nickname out of it." I said with a pout as I walked over to him and stood behind his chair. He slightly glanced at me over his shoulder before he turned back to the newspaper in front of him. I noticed his lack of attention towards me. I leaned over the chair so I was extremely close to his face. "Maybe there is no need for a cute name, when the person is extremely cute on there own, hmm?" I asked with a smirk as I kissed him on the cheek. He stood abruptly as I backed away.

"Is...is there something you needed, Miss Blackwood?" He asked as calmly as he could. I could tell he was quite flustered. I giggled.

"I'm extremely bored, Ciel. There must be something entertaining to do in your manor. Would you give me a tour?" I asked with my hands clasped behind my back and a large smile. Ciel walked towards the door.

"I shall have Sebastian give you a tour after dinner." He said as he bagan to make his way out the door. I ran to catch up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Ciel, if it isn't too much trouble, I was hoping YOU could give me the tour." I said as I looked at him pleadingly. He glared at me.

"Sebastian is my servant. It is his duty to-."

"I understand, Ciel. I was just under the impression that when my father said for us to be close friends, that it would be you I would be spending time getting to know. Not your servants." I said as I dropped his sleeve and lowered my head.

A few moments of silence went by. I started to walk in the opposite direction Ciel was originally going when I felt a tug on my wrist. I looked up to see Ciel leading me down the hall looking anywhere but at me.

"That's the hall that leads to the sleeping chambers. It would be wise not to disturb me while I occupy mine." He mumbled harshly as he pulled me along. I smiled softly and nodded.

Ciel may act harshly towards people, but he does truly care for those around him. It seems that he especially holds those close that are somehow, if only slightly, tied to his past. I looked upon him in admiration. Maybe this little Earl Pahntomhive wasn't as horrible as rumors placed him. He was as my father described him those many years ago..._strong..._

* * *

Simon walked into the kitchen as Sebastian started preparing dinner. Sebastian glanced at him out of his peripheral vision.

"Tell me, _Simon, _do you intend to steal my master's soul from me as well?" Sebastian asked calmly. Simon chuckled.

"Do not fret. I have no such intentions. It seems we have different tastes when it comes to our meals, _Sebastian._" Simon replied as he rolled up his sleeves and removed his gloves. He paced over to the sink and began washing the dishes. "I prefer a more cheerful and innocent soul. To me, it seems much sweeter." Simon continues as he licked his lips. Sebastian nodded.

"Then why have you and the young mistress come?" Sebastian qustioned. Simon smiled gently into the water.

"She has requested it. You should know, when they ask something of us we must follow through." Simon replied while he dried his hands.

"That is indeed true." Sebastion stated as he was about to put the roast turkey in the oven. As he closed the oven after inserting the turkey, something had drawn his attention.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Sebastion sighed. He then smiled.

"Well, I suppose I have time to take care of the damamge before Young Master completes Miss Blackwood's tour." He said as he walked towards the courtyard, where Finny was waiting for the terrifying butler.

* * *

**Again, I am extremely sorry it's really short. If you have any ideas feel free to share them with me. I will give you credit. (:**

**Reviews are appreciated. They also make Maxine want to tease Ciel more ;)**


	4. Of Sexual Harrassment and Comfort

**I hate myself for this one...poor Maxine, I'm sorry.**

**I forgot this is previous chapters...I want to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**VampireSiren - She is kind of adorable, isn't she? haha. Hopefully the rest is less sad. :/**

**A.M.O. girl - Thank you! I hope it continues to be epicness! (:**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did I would not be writing a FANFICTION...**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Of Sexual Harrassment and Comfort**

"I showed you my manor. May I please review my work in my office in peace?" Ciel asked me while his eyebrow twitched in irritation. When he didn't get a reply he turned to me. He noticed my gaze was locked on our hands. He followed my gaze to notice during the duration of the tour his grip had moved from my wrist to my hand, where he intertwined our fingers. Ciel cleared his throat as he removed his hand and started towards the stairway.

I stared after him in confusion. It had been the first time someone had shown me such affection. I missed the warmth of his hand. No one had held my hand so tenderly since my brother before my parents died.

"Is something troubling you, dear sister?" Simon asked as he stood in front of me. I stared up at him as I shook my head.

"No, Simon. Just thinking." I said as I returned my gaze to the stairway. I then started walking in the direction of my room.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked as he followed me. I looked at him over my shoulder.

"I had the assumption you had something you wish to share with me in private. I apologize if my assumption was incorrect." I said. Simon noticed I had a dazed look in my eyes. He frowned as he grabbed my hand and led me to my room. His grip was no where near as tender as Ciel's had been. As he shut the door, I walked farther into the room and looked out the window of my room. Simon walked over and embraced me from behind.

"What has you so upset?" He asked as he held me tightly to his chest and buried his face in my hair. My eyes flashed with an emotion that usually went unnoticed in situations much like this one, sadness mixed with disappointment.

"No man has ever showed me such affection as Ciel had earlier...almost as if I made him feel somewhat relaxed...even if it was just mere hand holding...I felt something..." I mumbled as I unconsciously started to rub his arm that was across my chest. Simon scoffed.

"I am thrilled to know that you do not categorize how I am holding you at the moment, _affectionate." _Simon stated somewhat harshly as he moved his chin to rest on my shoulder. I sighed. I closed my eyes. "You do realize, Maxine, that I am not really your brother. I am merely another male that has taken notice to a weak female in need." Simon continued as he began to nibble and suck on my earlobe. I shivered in a mixture of disgust and pleasure. I slightly moaned and removed myself from his arms. I still looked out the room refusing to look at him.

"Do not play games with me, Simon. They are not as cute as you believe them to be. We both know you use me to entertain yourself. It is all for your sick amusement. You can not feel love...especially for a pathetic and weak human such as myself." I said while lowering my voice to a whisper at the end. Simon turned me around. He held a soft smile on his features.

"Maxine, you are correct. I could never bring myself to completely hold those emotions for a human...but what if you were to become a demon? All you must do is mate with me." He asked. I snapped my gaze up to his face. I searched for any detection of a lie. There was none.

"Simon," I looked away, "I don't think I could do that."

"Maxine, you could remain immortal. Would you not enjoy that? We would be together for eternity. I would forever be a companion that would remain by your side. Isn't that what you long for? Companionship?" Simon asked. As he asked me this, he kissed me on different places on my neck and face.

"That is a sick and horrible thing you are doing, Simon." I hissed with a glare directed at his reflection in the window. Simon stopped with his kisses.

"What do you mean, my sweet?" He asked gently. I sighed.

"Using my weakness to control me. I regret to inform you, Simon, that is not the way to win a girls heart. I will not be your marrionette which you may manipulate as you wish. Understand this, the only maipulator in this room is _**me**_. _**I**_ control _**you**_. Now remove yourself from my person before I order you to castrate yourself in a way that would be very unpleasant for you." I hissed harshly. I was beyond pissed. Simon had known I was afraid of being alone. I had always seeked the company of others. In a way I felt betrayed.

Simon approached my angry form. I now held my gaze on the floor as my hair sheilded my eyes from his view. He got near my ear, close enough his lips brushed against the shell of my ear.

"You control me? Do not make me laugh. Keep in mind, my sweet, in the end _**I **_will be the one devouring _**your **_soul. That is only if you anger me further. However, I am almost positive I will claim you as my mate. As much as the thought of tasting your soul thrills me, the thought of taking your physical innocence drives me absolutely mad with arousal." He mumbled huskily as he licked the shell of my ear making me shiver. He then smirked at me and left my room. He closed the door, leaving me in silence. I let out the breath of air I had been holding as a tear made its way down my pale cheek.

"Why...why do you act like this? You never have before...my brother had never...so why do you?" I whispered as more tears streamed down my cheeks. I slowly made my way over to my large bed and wrapped myself in a ball and cried myself into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ciel and Simon had been seated for dinner. Sebastian had come out of the kitchen with the cart containing the dinner we were to consume that night. Ciel looked around the room before his gaze shifted to Simon who simply sat there looking at him.

"Where is Maxine? This unlike her. She is usually thrilled to use any moment she can to harrass me. Is she alright?" Ciel asked Simon. Simon scoffed.

"Why would that concern you, Earl?" He hissed as he gripped the table tightly, ripping the table cloth and denting the table. Ciel refused to reply, but made sure Simon's behavior was stored in his memories, as he turned to Sebastian.

"Go check on her. See to it that she is alright." Ciel ordered him. Sebastian nodded and placed his hand over his heart.

"Yes, Mi'lord."

"There will be no need for that. I greatly appreciate your concern Ciel, but I am quite alright." A weak voice said. They all turned to see me weakly walk over. I was much more pale than usual and my eyes were red from crying. I was just hoping that they would not notice.

"Miss Blackwood, have you been crying?" Ciel asked as he stared at her intensely. I looked down as I walked to her seat. He's smarter than one would think.

"What gave you that assumption?" I asked quietly.

"Your eyes are swollen and redish in color." Ciel replied while glancing at Simon, not missing the slightly smug look that graced his face, and neither did I. I winced then gave a painfully fake smile.

"Oh, it seems it is just an allergic reaction to all the dust. Sebastian seems to be lacking at his duties." I said as I waved him off. During the meal I picked at my food and no one said a word, leaving us in complete silence.

* * *

For weeks I had been locked in my room. I refused to communicate with anyone. I hadn't ate or slept. Ciel had thought he heard me crying a few night ago as he walked by my room. Although he never entered. I had hopes that he would just to show his concern and show me more affection. He never entered. Now he sat in his room as Sebastian prepared him for sleep.

"Sebastian, do you think that whatever it is that has been bothering Maxine could involve that demon of hers?" Ciel asked while staring at the ceiling. Sebastian chuckled.

"So you address her by her first name now? Are you getting attached to her, Young Master?" Sebastian asked with smirking. Ciel blushed and looked away.

"You are dismissed now, Sebastian. Leave me." Ciel ordered when he realized Sebastian avoided his question. Sebastian nodded and walked out. Ciel sat there a few moments before he walked to the door. He slowly opened it and looked down the hallway. Seeing no one roaming the halls, he made his way to my room.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed staring at the wall. My face was void of all emotions. For weeks I had been thinking of what Simon had said. Either way, no matter what my choice will be, a part of me will belong to him. Did I want to be with him for eternity? No, I would rather die alone. Simon had shown me his true personality. He was just as manipulative as I was. He wanted me, in more ways then one, and he was determined to get what he wanted. It was taking all of my will power not to run to Ciel and Sebastian and ask them to save me from this hell. Ciel was too consumed in his work to have me burden him. I jumped as I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it as I stood up and walked to the window and looked outside. I closed my eyes as I heard the door open slowly.

"I demand to know why you have been acting like this."

I smiled as I heard that voice. Maybe he was concerned.

"Acting like what, Ciel?" I asked innocently. I heard him growl in annoyance.

"Do not play games with me. Something is wrong and I demand to know." He ordered. I turned to see him standing in his night attire, arms crossed over his chest and a glare present on his features. I smiled softly as I slowly walked towards him. When Ciel saw the fresh tears on my cheeks, he uncrossed his arms and stared at me in shock and with slight concern. I stopped in front of him, looked up at him and held Ciel's blue gaze with my own. I saw the concern as well as his other eye. He seemed to have left his room without his eyepatch. My eyes flashed as I slowly lifted my hand and placed it on his right cheek. I softly ran my thumb over his eyebrow. Ciel gasped realizing his forgot his eyepatch. His hand flew up to cover his eye. I weakly removed his hand but Ciel closed his right eye. I ran my thumb over his eyelid.

"So that is your contract symbol?" I asked softly. Ciel nodded slowly. I smiled and leaned forward and rested my forehead on his left shoulder. He glanced down at me to see me moving my hair to the side, giving him the view of my own contract symbol. He raised his hand and ran it over the circle. I shivered at the touch. His touch was unlike Simon's. While Simon's was filled with lust and urgency, Ciel's was filled with tenderness and hesitancy. I pulled him over to my bed and we sat. I smiled at him as he moved his hair in front of his right eye.

* * *

I awoke to feel myself surrounded by warmth. I snuggled into the warmth, causing a moan to arouse from the warmth. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. I saw Ciel's face 2 inches from my own. His arms were wrapped tightly around my small waist and our legs were a tangled mess. I smiled as I gently kissed him on the nose. I yawned and tried to sit up. Ciel had pulled me closer, if that was possible, and prevented me from removing myself from his arms. That gave me time to remember what happened last night. We had shared our pasts with each other. We had really gotten to know one another last night. We even shared the terms to our contracts. Looking at the darkness of the window, I realized it must still be night. If I resumed our positions it would be difficult to explain to Sebastian in the morning. It is also considered immoral. I grinned as I cuddled up against Ciel once again. I did not care at the moment. Ciel was warm. As I placed my face against his chest a thought made its way into my mind.

_I think I'm falling for the sweet little Earl Phantomhive..._

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will not have any depressing content. **

**Do you think I should make this story rated M? As in lemons and such? Obviously it would be after a time skip.**

**Maxine: Excuse me, but what is a "lemon"?**

**Simon: Oh, my sweet, that is simply sex between characters. Perhaps there will be one between us? *perverted grin* **

**Ciel: GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! SEBASTIAN! **

**Sebastian: Yes, Mi'lord. *chases Simon while pulling his handy kitchen utensils from his jacket* **

**Me: Oh dear...Sebastian as much as everyone would like you to kill him, he is needed in this story. **

**Maxine: Well while he is being occupied by Sebastian, please review. It makes TLKN extremely happy. That usually causes more fluff and blushing moments from Ciel. Isn't that right, dear? *looks at Ciel innocently* **

**Ciel: Just review the damn story... *blushes***

**Me: So you want them to review so that you can have more romance with Maxine? *devilish grin* **

**Ciel: N-no! Just do what you want! *walks off with a blush* **


	5. Of Sleeping Beauties and Teasing

**Hey everybody! I want to thank those that have favorited and alerted my story! It makes me feel loved and makes me think I'm doing an okay job! **

**Reviews: **

**VampireSiren - Oh I'm sure everyone wants Simon to die at this point. I'm even starting to hate my own character...then I remember I'm the one who made him like that T.T**

**Guest - Thank you! I'm hoping to add a lot of fluff between Maxine and Ciel. Cute scenes are my speciality (: **

_**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Kim! She's given me a lot of feedback and ideas for future chapters! Love you boo! 3 **_

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the character. I only own Maxine and her evil demon, Pedo-Simon. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Of Sleeping Beauties and Teasing**

Sebastian has walked into Ciel's room to wake his young master. He glided over to the window to draw back the curtains. When he turned to the large bed, he could not help but grin. There was his young master and I, curled up together, on the bed.

"Young Master, you must wake up." Sebastian said. Ciel stirred. He blinked up at Sebastian. He felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see my head resting on his chest as well as my arm around his waist. He smiled softly. His gaze then went back up to Sebastian.

"Allow us to sleep a few more moments."

"I'm afraid I can not. Madame Red is awaiting your presence." Sebastian informed. Ciel sighed as he gently shook me.

"Maxine, you need to awaken." He said softly. I groaned and moved myself closer into his chest.

"But I do not want to." I mumbled into his chest as I gripped his shirt in my fist. Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"See to it that Madame Red is comfortable. I will awaken Maxine." Ciel said while looking at my form. Sebastian nodded.

"Sleeping Beauty awakens with a kiss, Young Master."

"W-what!" Ciel stuttered while blushing. Sebastian just chuckled as he exited the room. Ciel sighed and then looked down at my figure. He just stared at my sleeping form. He was entraced by how peaceful I seemed while I slept.

"It's quite rude to stare, Ciel."

Ciel blushed as he noticed my smirk. He looekd away as I opened my eyes.

"Madame Red is awaiting me." He said and cleared his throat. I smirked.

"I know. I over heard Sebastian telling you that. Now I do believe this Sleeping Beauty requires a kiss, would you do me the honor, my fair prince?" I asked while gently stroking Ciel's arm in a seductive way. Ciel scooted away as he blushed more.

"W-what nonsense are you speaking of? You are certainly no Sleeping Beauty." He countered while smirking. I pouted.

"Well that was rude. You are horrible at speaking with women." I walked toward the door as I said this. Ciel chuckled.

* * *

Ciel walked into his study, me closely following him. Madame Red looked at him as he entered.

"Oh Ciel, it's lovely to see you!" She exclaimed as she hugged him. He groaned and tried to escape her grasp. I giggled. That's when Madame Red noticed me.

"Oh my! Who is this?" She asked as she looked at me. I smiled and curtsied.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Maxine Blackwood."

She grinned as she hugged me.

"You are so adorable! You may call me Madame Red. "

Ciel scoffed in disagreement and looked away. I pouted and walked over to him. I curled myself into his lap.

"Ciel, you do not find me adorable?" I asked with a pout. He cleared his throat as he looked away. I nuzzled my face into his neck. "Mmm, you smell delightful." I gently licked his neck. He let out a small moan as he gently pushed me off of him woth a bright blush decorating his face. I giggled innocently as I winked at him. "Do not deny that you enjoy my presence, Ciel."

Madame Red watched us throughout the entire exchange. When we were finished she gazed at Ciel.

"So I take it you are going to cancel the engagement between Elizabeth and yourself?" She asked while taking a sip of the tea Sebastian had previously served. Ciel had choked on his tea as she asked this. I giggled as I saw CIel's expression.

"O-of course not! What put that assumption in your mind?" He asked as Sebastian helped clean the tea he had spit everywhere. As Madame Red was about to reply, we heard a noise.

We all turned to the door as we heard someone open it. Simon entered and grabbed my hand.

"I must speak with you, Maxine."

I shivered in freight as I glanced at Sebastian. He must have understood me.

"Master Blackwood, I assume that you will return very soon. It would be extremely rude to exclude yourself when there are other guests. If you were to dishonor my master, I would be very displeased." Sebastian said harshly, but with a kind smile. Simoon nodded with a snarl as he pulled me out of the room.

"Maxine, why did you not return to your room last night?" Simon asked harshly while tightly grasping my arm. I kept my gaze on the ground.

"That is none of your concern."

"You were sleeping with that pathetic human brat, you filthy whore." He hissed as his grip on my arm tightened.

"I merely fell asleep as we were having an innocent conversation in his chambers. If I did have a tryst with Ciel that would not be any of your concern. I am not a whore. If I am not mistaken, you are the one continuously trying to rob me of my innocence."

He growled at my reply.

"You are mine you little-."

"Leave."

He blinked in shock.

"What?"

"Leave. That's an order. I want you to return to the Blackwood manor. You will coninue your work as Simon Blackwood. You will tell others that you left me in the hands of the Earl Phantomhive so that I may spend time with others my own age. It is for my own good. Now leave immediately." I said calmly with no emotion. I glanced up at his coldly. Simon growled as I stanched my arm from him. "Go back inside Ciel's study and inform them all of your departure."

Simon snarled and stomped back into the study. As soon as he entered the room, I ran. I didn't care where it led me. I just had to get away. Had I have known Simon was this awful creature I would never have agreed to a contract. I wonder if Sebastian's actions are similar towards Ciel. It wouldn't seem so. Ciel is a much stronger person than myself. He wouldn't allow Sebastian, or anyone, to act that way towards him.

My thoughts continues to stay on the little Phantomhive as I ran.

* * *

When I finally stopped running, I found myself in the courtyard. I stood in the shade underneath a large tree farthest away from the manor. I walked over to the tree and leaned against it. I began to weep as I slid my back down the trunk. When I slid all the way to the ground, in a sitting position, I brought my legs in close to my body and wrapped my arms around my knees. I let tears flow freely down my face as I buried my face in my arms.

Why? Had I not already endured enough torture? I had hoped when I met Ciel Phantomhive all the pain would go away. That his strength would somehow rub off on me. Instead, it seems I have only gotten weaker. Oddly enough, I felt more at home here than I did at my own manor. Everyone here was so kind and welcoming. It was hard not to open up to these people. No one had looked at me with such kindness since...

"Miss Blackwood?"

I looked up as I heard my name. I saw Ciel's gardener standing a few feet away. He looked skeptical, as if I would attack him if he got to close. I smiled weakly at him.

"Oh, hello. I'm terribly sorry. I forgot your name."

He smiled.

"It is alright, Miss. My name is Finian, but please call me Finny." He said with a grin. I giggled.

"Well it is a pleasure, Finny. I'm sorry if I am keeping you from your duties. I will go else where."

I was about to stand when Finny helped me up.

"Oh no, Miss. You are not a bother. I was just going to make sure you were alright. You ran out here in a hurry and seemed to collapse in tears."

I smiled.

"Well thank you for your concern, Finny. I should be alright."

I dusted myself off. I gave Finny another smile before I walked towards the manor. I sighed. If Simon was still lingering nearby I would have to endure it. For some reason something inside me hated the feeling of being away from Ciel for too long. I was getting too attached to Ciel, but I loved it. I had not had something so fun to look forward to in a long while. I grinned and I sped up. Nothing was more thrilling than seeing that blush appear on Ciel's face from my innocent teasing...well...not so innocent.

* * *

**I absolutely loved writing Maxine's teasing! What do you think? Should I keep Ciel shy and hesitant? Or should he be more responsive? Hope you guys liked it! (: **

**Reviews are appreciated! They will keep the evil Pedo-Simon away! **


	6. Of Falls and Awkward Mornings

**Hey guys! I can't decide if I like this chapter or if it's too awkward O.o Oh well..Ciel enjoyed it ;)**

**This is mainly because I was bored and thought people may want more Ciel/Maxine action and fluff...enjoy! **

**Reviews: **

**LostInLalaLand - Thank you for your input! This chapter was pretty much based on your reivew! He will be acting very responsive after this chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the original Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

As I continued to run down the hallways of Ciel's manor, thoughts were swirling in my mind. Should I tell Ciel my feelings? Should I wait and see if he shows any sign of feelings for me? I sighed. Since I was running, I was not aware of my surrounding. I collided with someone. I fell on the ground with someone hovering over me. I heard a groan and opened my eyes. I saw the face of Ciel.

"Uh...Ciel?"

He opened his eyes and stared at me in shock. Our eyes met and our gazes held. He took a nervous gulp. Seeing his adams apple move my gaze moved down to his throat. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. He blinked in surprise before he glanced around for anyone. He saw no one. He slightly lowered himself to my ear.

"What are you doing to me? Not even Elizabeth can provoke these feelings..."

His lips grazed my ear as he whispered. I sighed in pleasure. I brought my lips to his throat where his adams apple is located. Noticing it kept moving due to his nervousness. I pressed a kiss upon it.

"No need to be nervous, love."

He smirked and pressed his lips against mine breifly. It was so brief I barely felt it before he pulled away.

"Who are you calling nervous?" He asked as he pulled me up. I blinked as he walked away. I raised my hand to my lips slowly. Did that really just happen?

* * *

It had been a few days since the hallway incident. Ciel had acted as if nothing unusual happened. The memory kept haunting me. Did he return my feelings, or was he simply using me to entertain himself. I wanted desprately to tell him. I was afraid that it would make him feel uncomfortable and he would no longer want me to stay here. Than I would have to go back to my own manor where..._he _was waiting for me...

"Miss Maxine?"

I looked up at Finny and smiled. I had spent my extra time in the garden helping Finny, or simply just enjoying the fresh air.

"Yes, Finny?"

He blushed as he kicked at an imaginary rock at his feet.

"I was just wondering...why do you always spend time with me? I am sure you would prefer the company of Young Master or Maylene." He seemed very hesitant. I giggled.

"That answer is very simple, Finny. You are much better company. No offense to the others." I said while smiling softly. Finny smiled as he hugged me. His hug was very tight and hurt quite a bit. I did not want to hurt Finny's sensitive feelings by voicing this. Finny and I never noticed Ciel watching from his study window.

* * *

"Young Master, is there a problem?"

Ciel sighed as he returned to his seat to sip at his tea.

"No, Sebastian. I am fine."

"If you wait too long, Young Master, she could become anothers."

Ciel blinked at him.

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?"

Sebastian just shook his head and left the room to fetch Ciel's snack.

* * *

Ciel continued to view papers on his desk for the rest of the day until there was a knock on his study door.

"Yes? Who is it?"

I opened the door and peered in.

"Ciel, would you mind taking a small break? A walk sounds lovely, yes?."

Ciel scoffed at this.

"A break? Do you think everything will just stop because you decided that you wanted to take a walk?" He hissed harshly. I blinked taken aback. I looked down.

"Sorry to bother you then." I said softly while closing the door. I'm sure he heard the hurt in my voice. I walked towards the servants sleeping quarters. Maybe if Ciel is too busy, Finny wouldn't be.

* * *

I knocked on the door as Maylene opened it a few moments later. She looked shocked.

"Oh, Miss Maxine. We weren't expecting you, no we weren't." she said as she opened the door wider for me. I smiled.

"Finny, would you mind accompanying me on a walk?"

He smiled and ran over.

"Of course I will accompany you!"

I smiled as we walked towards the courtyard.

* * *

I was sitting on Ciel's desk as usual while he looked over papers. I sighed as I walked behind him and started to massage his shoulders. He was so tense. He moaned as he kept reading. I giggled.

"I'm guessing you like this, hmm?"

He nodded as he closed his eyes for a moment. I slid my hands down his collar bone and on to his chest as I began nibbling on his earlobe and rubbibg circular patterns on his chest with my fingers. Ciel sighed as he pulled me around the chair and on to his lap. He stared into my eyes.

"What is it that you love about teasing me?"

I giggled as I kissed him on the cheek.

"Your taste..."

I kissed him in the corner of his mouth.

"Your smell..."

I kissed him on the nose.

"The way you feel under my mouth and hands..."

I kissed kissed his neck while my hands up and down his chest..

"Your reaction..."

I kissed along his jawline causing him to gasp.

"Most of all...the fact I'm the one who does _**this **_to you."

I placed my hand on his slightly erected crotch. He moaned. He grabbed me back the back of my head and brought my face closer to his. I smirked.

"Is the innocent little Earl getting brave?" I mocked. He smirked as he pulled my head down the rest of the way. I felt the way our lips pressed together, fiting perfectly. He tasted like mint. I started to suck on his lower lip. This caused his to moan agaain. He forced his tongue into my mouth. I smriked into the kiss. After a few moments of his tongue roaming my mouth I started to suck on his tongue, causing his to gasp. I moved myself so I was straddling him in his chair.

"Maxine..." He mumbled inot my neck as I took off his eyepatch.

"I don't want any of you hidden from me. I want to see _**all **_of you." I said as I started to suck on his neck. He unleashed another moan. "Now if you want this to happen again..."

"What? When?" He asked through moans. I smirked.

"Wake up, and show me your true feelings."

* * *

Ciel immediately woke up to see a smirking Sebastian.

"Young Master, I thought you were too young to have those dreams."

Ciel blushed as he looked away. He was breathing deeply. It all felt so real. He could still fell my hands on his chest. Feel my lips on his neck and face. My hand on his...

"So was Miss Maxine enjoyable? By your moaning her name I can only guess-."

Ciel growled at Sebastian .

"Sebastian, just hurry and dress me."

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**I will admit, I felt extremely awkward writing this one O.o **

**What exactly does Ciel feel for Maxine? **

**Please Review! It'll make Ciel have more "great" dreams about Maxine! **

**Maxine: Dreams? What is she speaking of? *turns to Ciel with an adorable look of confusion* **

**Ciel: Just review. It's not difficult to say what you think of the story. If it's negative TLKN needs it anyway. *blushes and looks away***

**Maxine: Ciel, you're avoiding my question! **

**Ciel: *walks away***

**Maxine: Ciel! Answer me! *follows Ciel* **


	7. Of Disagreements and Storms

**I am so sorry it took so long to update! **

**I had horrible writers block and when I finally get this typed up...my internet decided it didn't like me T.T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. I only own Maxine and Simon.**

* * *

Ciel had been avoiding me for a few days. When I would see him he would blush and turn the other way. What exactly has him like that? Every time I ask Sebastian, he would just laugh and shake his head. I was extremely curious, but mostly hurt. Right when we started to get close...

I walked dow the hall toward Ciel's study. I was determined to find out what was wrong. I slammed the door open to see Ciel reading a newspaper. He glances up at me before going back to reading. I sighed as I walk over to him.

"Ciel, I wanted to know why-."

"I am busy."

I stared at him in shock.

"What did you-."

"I said I am busy. I dislike repeating myself, so please do not make me say it again."

He had never been that harsh with me. I looked down as tears came to my eyes. I nodded as Sebastian came in to give Ciel some tea. I looked up at him and he seemed surprised to see tears in my eyes.

"Sebastian, can you please get a carriage ready to take me home?"

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, Miss Maxine. Not to intrude, but may I ask why?" He asked while glancing at Ciel. I sighed.

"I will not stay if all I seem to do is burden Earl Phantomhive. I am not wanted here, so I shall return home to my...brother."

Sebastian nodded and left the room. Ciel glared at me.

"Maxine-."

I glared at him through my tears.

"I regret to inform you Earl Phantomhive, but only my friends may call me by my first name." I said harshly. Ciel was shocked as I walked out of his study.

* * *

"Tell me again dear sister why you wanted to return home?" Simon asked as he caressed my face. I pulled away from his touch.

"I got in a quarrel with Ciel. Do not get too comfortable, I will return to him as soon as he realizes what he's done."

Simon chuckled darkly.

"As much as I hate to upset you, my dear. You will not leave."

I glared at him.

"What are you saying, Simon?"

He slowly walked up to me.

"Simple, you are mine. You will stay with me." He said as he kissed my neck. I shivered.

"I thought I have already mentioned, Simon, that I am not yours." I said as I walked out of his arms and toward the door.

Simon watched me as I walked away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I looked back at him.

"I'm going to retire for the night. I want to be away from you." I said as I wallked out into the hall.

Why did I leave Ciel? I would much rather sty with him right now than Simon. Why was I so foolish as to return to him? With no one else in the manor, would I lose my innocence to him this soon?

I continued walking as silent tears poured from my eyes.

Ciel was in his study staring out the window as storm was passing through. Sebastian was pouring his some tea.

"If I may ask, Young Master, why did you not stop Miss Maxine?" Sebastian asked as he placed the tea in front of Ciel.

"Maxine is absolutely terrified of storms...I just hope that she is well looked after..." Ciel stated as his eyes glazed over remembering when he found out that little fact.

* * *

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

_Ciel was sitting in his study looking over papers with statistics from his company while lightening flashed in the window. This didn't bother Ciel as he continued reading. _

_As another clap of thunder hit, Ciel felt arms around him and a face buried in his neck. As he looked doown he found Maxine in his lap shaking from fear. _

_"M-Maxine?" He asked as he rubbed her back in comfort. She glanced up at him with tears in her eyes._

_"C-Ciel, please m-make it stop." She said as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt. _

_He blinked as he stared down at her. He had never seen her so vulnerable before. _

_"It's alright, I'm here." He said as he placed his head on top of hers. He kissed the top of her head trying to calm her. She just continued to shiver. She looked up at him with a soft smile. _

_"Thank you, Ciel. No one has comforted me like this in..." Her eyes glazed over in sadness. _

_"What about Simon?" _

_Her eyes harden with fear and anger. _

_"I would rather not be touched by that vile-." She was interupted by another clap. She jumped and hugged Ciel closer. He sighed. _

_They sat like that for around a half an hour before the storm slowly subsided. Maxine smiled at Ciel as she stood. _

_"Thank you again, Ciel." _

_She then moved so her face was in front of his. She slowly moved her face so that her lips were lightly pressed against his own. The kiss lasted only a few seconds before she pulled away and walked out of the room._

* * *

Ciel looked over at Sebastian.

"As soon as the storm subsides ready a carriage. We're going to retrieve Maxine."

Sebastian nodded with a knowing smile.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's short. At least it's something, right?**

**Please Review! **


	8. Of Touches and Hidden Romance

**Another short chapter! I felt so bad about not updating in so long! **

**Because I felt bad and I love all my wonderful readers, I made this one a little intimate ;) **

**WARNING: CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT (IT'S A LIME)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or it's characters.**

* * *

I was curled up in my bed as I heard the storm. I whimpered as I saw the lightning flash. I heard a knock on my door but ignored it. It was probably just that vile demon. After a few moments, whoever had been knocking entered. I closed my eyes as I felt the bed shift. Why did I not lock the door?

"Maxine, why did you not come find me?" A worried voice said. I opened my eyes to look at the owner of the voice. At first, I thought it was my true brother. The sweet caring older brother I had long ago. Instead, it was the demon.

"You do not care." I whimpered. I heard a sigh and then felt arms wrap around me.

"I do care. You may not notice, but I do." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Now, let me take your mind away from the storm."

I stared up at him in confusion as he laid me on my back. He hovered over me and leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. My eyes widen in shock. The shock did not settle until his hands went up my nightdress. I moaned as I felt his hands on my breasts. Moaned? This should not be pleasurable! This was supposed to happpen with Ciel, not Simon!

"See, you enjoy this. Now just let me finish." He said as he pulled my nightdress off of me. I was left in my panties. He started to kiss down my neck to my chest. He began to suck on a nipple while his fingers played with the other. I moaned again. This felt so good, but I felt ashamed.

"S-stop."

Simon smirked at my pitiful attempt. He moved one of his hands down and began to rub me through my panties.

"We both know you do not really wish for me to stop." He whispered huskily in my ear. He started to suck on my earlobe.

"You're not..."

"Hmmm? I'm not what?"

"You're not...CIel."

Simon eyes widen. Ciel? That tiny brat?

"Oh dear. Don't tell me you've fallen for him." He said as he moved his hand inside my panties and inserted a finger causing me to gasp. He began to chuckle. The door was then forcefully opened. I look over to the doorway to see Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian smirked while Ciel had an intense glare.

"We've come to retrieve Miss Maxine." Sebastian said as he walked forward. Simon chuckled.

"It seems she would much rather the runt be the one to pleasure her anyways." Simon said.

Ciel stared at me with wide eyes. Simon walked towards Sebastian.

"Seeing as you want a fight, shall we settle this outside? I wouldn't want my manor in shambles."

Sebastian nodded and both demons broke open the window and jumped out. Ciel closed the window and then walked over to me. I tried to cover myself as he approached.

"What did he do?" Ciel asked sternly. I gulped and looked away with a blush on my face.

"He...fondled and sucked on my...breasts..."

Ciel walked over and slowly moved my hands. He lightly touched my breasts. He then pressed his lips to a nipple and began to suck. I moaned loudly. He moved his hand to the other. Playing with the nipple much like Simon had. He is doing the same thing but this...this pleasure does not even compare to before. After a few minutes, I stopped Ciel.

"He also...rubbed my intimate parts through my undergarments...and then put his finger inside..."

Ciel nodded with a blush. He slowly rubbed me. I moaned. This felt amazing. Am I dreaming? Ciel normally wouldn't-.

"C-ciel!" I moaned as he entered his finger inside me. He began to slowly move his finger around inside me. I continued to moan. I moved my hips closer to his hand. After a while, he removed his hand. He licked my juices off his finger.

"Now, you do not have to remember that creature doing something so intimate to you."

I panted as I watched Ciel. As he started to walk away I grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing his lips to mine. It wasn't long before Ciel began to kiss back. As we pulled away, I stared into his eye.

"What you just did...thank you."

Ciel smirked and nodded as he pulled my face to his again.

* * *

So it has been a few days since Ciel came and brought me back to his manor. We seem to have a secret romance. No one knows about it. I have a feeling that Sebastian knows. I walked into Ciel's study. No one else was in there except for him. He looked up as I walked in a and smirked at me.

"Good evening, Maxine."

I smiled.

"Good evening, love." I said as I sat in his lap. He scanned the room as I pulled his face down to mine. He forced his tongue between my lips. I moaned loving the feeling. I began to rub at his crotch when he pulled my hand away.

"Not now, love. Elizabeth will be here today."

I frowned. Ciel had a fiancee. I frowned and looked down. He lifted my chin.

"I know, love. I shall call off the engagement soon."

"What of Elizabeth? The longer you wait the more it will hurt her." I stated. He sighed and carrassed my cheek.

"I know." He said as he kissed me tenderly. "Sebastian is on his way with my tea."

I sighed.

"So I must leave, so no one knows of us." I mumbled as I left.

* * *

**I'm blushing from the awkwardness! /**

**Hope you liked it anyway! Ciel did...hehe! **

**Review please!**


	9. Of Friendship and Jealousy

**Sorry it's so short. I have serious writers' block! If anyone had any ideas it would be great to hear from you (:**

**Reviews:**

**The Little Writing Bird - ****Ciel is just very professional so he would prefer that no one knows. And yeah I felt bad for Maxine T.T**

**Kim - ****I laughed when I saw your review! I love you boo! 3 haha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. I only own Maxine and Simon. **

* * *

_**Of Friendship and Jealousy**_

I walked down the halls looking at the ground with a sullen expression. I had truly felt like I loved Ciel, but lately I felt like he didn't feel the same. I always thought that if he did feel the same then he wouldn't want to keep our feelings a secret.

"Miss Maxine?"

I look around to see I walked to the garden. I looked in the direction the voice came from to see a very confused Finny. I smiled at him. He became the closest thing to a friend I've had since...

"Miss Maxine, what's wrong?" He asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I sent him a fake smile as I placed my hand on top of his.

"Nothing is wrong Finny. Thank you for your concern."

He blinked and then placed his hand on my neck and grazed his thumb over my cheek. When he pulled his hand away he glaced at him thumb and then back at me.

"Then why were you crying?"

I blinked in surprise and rubbed my hand against my face, feeling tears.

"I-I don't know."

Finny gave me a stern look.

"Miss Maxine, I may just be a servant, but I'm not stupid. It'll help if you share with someone."

More tears poured down my face.

"Can you keep a secret, Finny?"

He nodded and I poured my heart out to him. I informed him of everything. By the time I finished his eyes were wide.

"Young Master really did that, Miss Maxine?"

I nodded and glanced at him.

"Call me Maxine. I take it we're close enough." I said with a relieved smile. He nodded.

"Alright, Maxine."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Finny. You were right. I feel much better now."

He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go. Lunch should be ready."

* * *

Finny and I entered the manor laughing.

"Ciel~!"

I looked to the owner of the voice to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She grabbed Ciel into a large hug. I felt Finny lean down to my ear.

"That's Lady Elizabeth. She's the young master's finacee."

I nodded.

* * *

As we sat and had our lunch, I had remained silent. It was very uncomfortable for me. Elizabeth had done most of the talking, since everyone knows CIel is not much of a social person. This silence was torture. I have to say something...

"Ciel, have you heard anything from-."

"Come, Elizabeth." Ciel said as he stood and helped Elizabeth out of her seat. They left the room as Ciel sent me a glare.

* * *

It had been the same all day. I had been ignored for Elizabeth. I will admit, it was extremely hurtful. Ciel acted as if I wasn't even there. I had spent most the day with Finny. I seem to ask myself why I couldn't have fallen for him instead. He was much more caring and gentle than Ciel...even if he was incredibly strong.

I looked up at Finny who was talking excitedly about something. His eyes shined with his glee. I smiled and reached out my hand. He stared at me in confusion when I placed my hand on his cheek.

"It could have easily been you, Finny."

He blinked at me.

"Wha?"

I giggled at his response and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"It was he who took my heart, but you could have easily stole it before him." I said with a gentle smile.

Finny blushed and smiled at me.

"I couldn't compete with the young master." He said as he looked off in the distance.

I removed my hand from his cheek with a sigh.

"Do not ever say that, Finian. You were the one there for me when Ciel hurt me. You are a very dear friend, and if I had met you before Ciel, you could have easily been my lover."

Finny turned to me.

"I would squish you. I wouldn't want to hurt you, Maxine."

I grinned.

"It takes more than that to hurt me."

I grabbed his face and pulled it toward my own. I presed my lips against his gently. As I pulled away Finny was blushing a bright red.

"Think of that as our first and only kiss."

I then stood up and walked towards the door, but stoopped before I entered the manor.

"You make it so easy for anyone to love you. Whenever you find your love, they will be extremely lucky."

Finny grinned and nodded. I grinned in return and walked into the manor.

* * *

"Where did that girl go?" Ciel asked as he was walked toward the courtyard. He had seen me with Finny all day and that irritated him. He glanced out the window and kept walking. He stopped and traced his steps. When he gazed out the window he saw Finny and I kissing. He became angry. He was positive that she did not have feelings for anyone except himself. He glared as Finny and I grinned at each other.

"That little tart." Ciel hissed as he stomped back toward his study.

* * *

**I know it was horrible! T.T **

**I'm not very motivated because I'm not getting many reviews...**

**So please review if you wanna read more of this or else it might be discontinued. **


	10. Of Decisions and Invitations

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated! I had horrible writers block! **

**I'm actually proud of this chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEWS:**

_**VampireSiren - **He does deserve it. I actually find myself thinking "Ciel, why did you freakin' do that!?" ...then I realize it's because I made him do it... -.-'''_

**_shelbyxphantomhive - _**_I think I understood that O.o haha and thanks...I think? :P_

**_Lya The Crying Girl - _**_Don't worry. If people actually start to review then this should continue ^_^_

**_LostInLalaLand - _**_Yes. Yes it is. Maybe Ciel will start to be more...nice? haha who knows? (I DO! BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR! MUHAHAHAHA!) *clears throat*_

**_Kim - _**_I love how you boss me around...even in reviews for MY story...haha! 3 _

**_Thanks to all that DID review! Your thoughts and feedback help a lot ^_^_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. _**

* * *

For the past few days Ciel has completely ignored me. I will admit that it hurts me tremendously, but at least I had Finny. I have decided that if things between Ciel and I continued to 'not exist' then I would instead move on to Finny. He was such a sweet boy, granted he was a few years older than me.

Ciel has been testing my patience all day. First, he actually _**let**_ Elizabeth pick out his attire for today, which looked atrocious on him, when he had never let me. Then, he decided to have Elizabeth replace me in helping with his dance practice, during which they danced quite intimately. Now it's lunch time and he's letting her feed him. I refused to look up at them. I was feeling a little too uncomfortable so I made my decision.

"Is there a problem, Miss Maxine?" Sebastian asked as I stood up.

I glanced quickly at Ciel and Elizabeth. Ciel was staring at m as Elizabeth was trying to get his attention. He turned his gaze to her once again and offered to feed her. I sighed and looked at Sebastian.

"I feel unwanted and uncomfortable. I thought it would be better for everyone if I ate with the servants."

"Do not lower your standards, Miss-."

"Why not, Sebastian? It seems everyone else seems to have looked down on me these last few days."

"Miss Maxine, I am sorry to hear that but-."

"I'm debating on returning home to...Simon. I will make my decision within the week."

As I walked towards the door I heard Ciel finally speak up.

"I will not allow you to return home to that...repulsive monster."

I glared at Ciel.

"When did you have a say, Earl Phantomhive?" I hissed harshly. I then turned and left.

* * *

After feeling the tension Elizabeth excused herself, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone in the dining room.

"It seems you have upset Miss Maxine."

Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"I have noticed. She's jus being childish. She will quickly get over it." Ciel said brushing it off as if it was nothing.

Sebastian shook his head with a smirk.

"I have never heard Miss Maxine speak so harshly. It seems this is not something she will 'quickly get over', Young Master. I think you have upset her deeply this time. " Sebastian said as he began to clear the table.

Ciel just glared as he stood and left the room.

* * *

The next day, Ciel had received a letter from an elite noble family. It had requested his presence at a ball. It had stated he could bring anyone living in his manor, including the servants and any guests he may have. After he read over the letter he debated on asking Maxine to accompany him.

He walked over to the window. As he gazed out to the courtyard he saw Maxine sitting under a tree with Finny's head resting in her lap. He appeared to be talking with his eyes closed as Maxine ran her fingers through his hair. Ciel growled. He stormed away from his window and out of his office. He headed toward the dining room.

* * *

Finny and I were lazing around the courtyard since I helped him finish his duties early. His head was currently rested in my lap. I ran my hands through his hair. It was extremely soft.

"Did you hear about the ball we all got invited to, Maxine?" Finny asked excitedly as he opened his eyes and looked up at me. His eyes were filled with joy and peace.

I grinned.

"I did." I giggled as he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I hope Young Master asks you, Maxine."

I blinked in surprise. We hadn't mentioned Ciel since I had my emotional breakdown. I was curious as why he picked now to mention him.

"Why is that?" I asked as he sat up and faced me.

"I know how much you care for him. It would make you extremely happy." He said as he looked down so I couldn't catch the sorrow filled look he held. Unfortunately for him, I saw it.

"I would be just as happy to go with you if not happier, Finny." I said as I gently stroked his cheek.

He smiled at me.

"Even if I know you are lying, that means a lot, Maxine."

I giggled as Finny stood up. He offered his hand and I took it. He pulled me up gently.

"Now let's go see if lunch is ready." He said as he pulled me toward the manor. I giggled the entire time.

* * *

As Finny and I entered the manor we walked into the dining room. Finny and I helped set the table for Sebastian.

Soon Sebastian came out to serve the food to Ciel and Elizabeth and Finny walked into the kitchen to eat with the other servants. I was about to follow him when I heard something that made my heart-break a bit more.

"Elizabeth, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball hosted in a few days at Lord Winnington's manor?"

"Of course, Ciel~."

I froze mid step. I was hoping that Ciel would ask me... That was the final chance. Ciel had completely driven me out and away from his thoughts. I sighed and continued out the room.

Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's ear.

"Was that a clever thing to do, Young Master?" He whispered.

Ciel scoffed.

"Are you questioning me, Sebastian?"

"Never."

* * *

After I told Finny what happened his grabbed my hand and ran inside the manor. He ran up to Ciel's study and knocked on his door.

"Come in."

Finny opened the door and pulled me inside.

"Young Master, are you going to allow us servants to go to the ball?" Finny asked with an intense look in his eyes. That look was determination mixed with...something else.

"I supposed it wouldn't hurt."

Finny nodded and turned toward me.

"Would you mind telling me why you brought Maxine with you?"

Finny ignored Ciel as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Maxine, would you be my date to the ball?"

My eyes widen. What was he doing? The thought of going with Finny. The dancing, talking, dressing elegantly...

I grinned and nodded. Finny smiled and pecked me on the lips and turned to Ciel.

"Thank you, Young Master!"

He then pulled me out of Ciel's office.

* * *

Ciel watched as Finny kissed Maxine and pulled her out of the room. What was happening? Why hadn't Maxine confronted Ciel? Usually she would have, unless...

"It seems Miss Maxine has given up on pursuing you, Young Master."

Ciel glared up at Sebastian who was standing in the corner of the room the entire time, unnoticed.

"It seems your plan has failed. You must have greatly upset her for her to-."

"Shut up and bring me some tea."

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

**I really like how this one turned out. Do you agree? Disagree? Let me know by reviewing! **

**I have decided I will only update if I have at least 5 reviews for each chapters (starting next chapter of course!) so I know if people actually like each chapter. **

**Those of you who review regularly...I love you guys! 3 **


	11. Of Stars and Discussions

**It's been so long! I'm sorry I left you guys hanging! Forgive me? Maybe this chapter will make you guys...not mad haha**

**Reviews: **

**VampireSiren - **Yes, yes he is...

**Kim - **I'm surprised you haven't drove over here and killed me yet -_-'''

**LostInLalaLand - **I'm sorry! I'm impatient too! I wanted to hurry and post but I had major writers block. Sorry!

**Lya The Crying Girl - **Yes, Sebby loves teasing him. Just wait until after this chapter ;)

**Suki** - Why thank you! No, you're awesome! :)

**artisticadri1999 - **I'm glad you love it (:

**UPDATE - **I'm sorry if the suspense was killing you, my writers block break probably murdered you! If you're still alive...continue reading...If not...you were a brave little reader...*sobs*

**AllyS** - Thank you (:

**HIKARI AI** - Of course I don't think of you as a pervert. I'm the pervert for writing it! haha. I'm actually glad you mentioned that. I had thoughts that the intimate moents weren't that great. There's some fluff in that chapter, so you're welcome haha. No, they haven't done IT yet. (:

**I know there's more than five reviews. I'm not bad at math I just had no motivation or anything whatsoever. Plus Sylvia, my laptop (...don't judge me!), wasn't connecting to the internet properly. I'm sorry for the long wait ):**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

I sighed as another dress landed on my bed.

"Mey-Rin, it can not be that difficult." I said as I rolled my eyes.

She stuck her head out of my wardrobe, a look of shock on her face.

"If you want to make the Young Master jealous, you need the right look, you do."

I walked over to her and crossed my arms.

"That is not my intention. I simply want to have an enjoyable time with Finny."

Mey-Rin grinned.

"Spare me the lies, Miss. Believe it or not, I notice things, I do."

As I was about to reply there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said as I handed the dresses on my bed back to Mey-Rin so she could return them to the wardrobe.

Sebastian entered while a large box in his hands.

"Miss Maxine, I couldn't help but over hear your dilemma."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. Damn demon and his unusual hearing...

"I hope there was a logical reason as to why you were easedropping on a lady, Sebastian."

He grinned and I saw the demonic glint in his eye.

"Oh yes. I have brought you the perfect dress."

I glanced at him in curiosity as he opened the box. Mey-Rin looked over and screamed.

"That's perfect! It will look absolutely amazing on you, yes it will!"

* * *

Ciel was standing in the ballroom of Lord Winnington's manor. Elizabeth was firmly attached to him arm. He was conversing with an older man about their companies when the older man switched topics.

"Doesn't that young lady look lovely?"

This caused more people to join the conversation.

"She does. Her complexion and white hair really makes the dress...pop."

Ciel searched the room for the subject of the conversation. His eyes landed on me.

My dress was ruby red with black lace trim. (Kinda like Ciel's dress during the Jack the Ripper Arc but red and lacy)

Ciel's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't pull his eyes away.

* * *

I smiled up at Finny as we talked.

"You look absolutely...breath taking this evening, Maxine."

I grinned and placed my hand on his forearm.

"You look quite fetching as well, Finny."

He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

I nodded and he led me to the center of the ballroom.

* * *

The ball was almost over and I was having an amazing time with Finny. If Ciel has asked me to accompany him, I would not be enjoying it as much as I was. Ciel had been with Elizabeth and I could tell he had been staring at me for the majority of the evening. A large part of me wanted to ignore him and give up pursuing him, but a small part kept telling me to keep holding on and hoped that he would confess or show me some affection tonight.

"Miss Maxine."

I turned to see Sebastian behind me.

"Yes?" I asked while smiling.

"Are you enjoying your evening?"

I nodded.

"Is there anything you require before I return to Young Master's side?"

I shook my head.

"Very well then. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night."

As I was preparing to walk away, a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Miss Maxine, the young master knows not the way of the woman."

I scoffed in an unladylike manner.

"I'm aware of that..."

He nodded, bowed, and then walked away.

* * *

The ballroom was crowded by so many people so I walked out on the balcony. I gazed up at the stars and I placed my hands on the railing. Gazing at the stars resurfaced memories of my true brother.

* * *

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

_**"Brother, look how pretty!" a four year old version of myself said to the fourteen year old version of my brother, Simon. **_

_**He grinned down at me and picked me up into his arms. **_

_**"Not as pretty as you, Maxie."**_

_**I giggled as I hugged my brothers neck.**_

_**"I just know that when you are older...you will shine brighter than any of those stars."**_

_**I stared at my brother in confusion.**_

_**"Silly Brother. People do not shine." I said with a smile. **_

_**Simon laughed.**_

_**"But your eyes do. When people look at your eys, they see so much happiness. They see the love you hold. Stay happy. I want to see you shine always." **_

_**"Alright, Brother. I promise to always shine!" **_

_**Simon grinned as he kissed my forehead. **_

_**/FLASHBACK ENDS/**_

* * *

I raised my hand to the stars, as if I were trying to grab them.

"Do I still shine, Brother? Of course not. How can I when that happiness has been taken from me. Ripped from my hands little by little. How young and naive I was when I made that promise to you..."

"You _do _shine..."

I turned to see Ciel standing behind me. His eyes were so intense. I couldn't tell the emtion in them.

"Ciel..."

"Happiness can be taken away. I, of all people, understand that. In some situations, it can also be revived."

I blinked as he came closer.

"Ciel..."

"I have been such a..."

"A bastard?" I answered for him.

He sighed.

"Yes. I was too infuriated by your close relationship to Finian that I..."

"Became a heartless bastard that only cared about himself and did not care who he broke to make himself feel less worthless? Yes, I agree."

Ciel sighed in frustration.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from telling me what I have done wron-."

"Why? I think I have the right to. Lately, you have been acting like I do not exist. Like I am no more important than the dirt in your garden. And why is that? Simply because you are a heartless bastard."

Ciel looked away at the sound of the anger in my voice. I looked at the ground letting my hair cover my face. My fists clenched.

"I have tried. I have continuously tried time and again to help you. To break you out of that cold shell you have created. You are so dispicable, that every time I get close to the warmth you shatter my heart a little more. And you get angry that someone is actually trying to repair the shattered mess? You are so upset that Finny is actually mending my heart that you break it more every time I come in contact with you? Why? What have I done that has made you hate me so?"

The whole time I was talking tears were pouring down my cheeks and splashing onto the ground. Ciel walked closer.

"I do not hate you, Maxine."

"Then why else would you treat me so coldly?" I asked with a shaky voice.

I felt arms surround me. I was in a warm and comfortable embrace I have not felt in so long.

"You do not know?"

I pulled away and glared weakly at him.

"Of course I do not know, Ciel. If I did, we would not be having this discussion."

He lifted his hand to my face and wiped my tears with his thumb. His eyes softened as he looked into my own eyes.

That emotion was mixed into his gaze. The one I can never read.

"I do not hate you, rather, I love you."

I blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Ciel smiled lightly.

"I love you, Maxine Blackwood."

Then I felt his lips on my own.

At that moment I realized the emotion...the unknown emotion that was so intensely placed in Ciel's eyes and soul...was...

_**LOVE.**_

* * *

**What do you guys think? You like it? Please Review and let me know what you think! (: **

**At least 5 Reviews = Next Chapter! **

**Love you guys! **


	12. Of Days Together and Happiness

**Ahhh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had a major writers block! I don't knw where this is going anymore...**

**Again...I'm so sorry TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

**Reviews: **

**shelbyxphantomhive - **Took him long enough, right? Haha. Thank you! I'm glad you loved it! ^_^

**angelvoice15 -** Thank you! ^_^

**Lya The Crying Girl -** Of course Maxine's not going to refuse him ^_~

**Suki -** Awww, thank you ^_^

**artisticadri1999 -** Hopefully they were good feelings! ^_~

**HIKARI AI -** You're mood changes are completely fine with me! I'm sorry it took so long! TT_TT

**NightWindAlchemist -** Thank you, dear! ^_^

* * *

**_Chapter 11: Of Days Together and Happiness_**

* * *

I felt the rays of the morning sun on my face. I slowly blinked my eyes then groaned. My head was in so much pain. Did I faint? I groaned again grabbing the side of my head as I remembered.

* * *

_**/FLASHBACK\\**_

_**He lifted his hand to my face and wiped my tears with his thumb. His eyes softened as he looked into my own eyes. **_

_**That emotion was mixed into his gaze. The one I can never read. **_

_**"I do not hate you, rather, I love you." **_

_**I blinked. **_

_**"Excuse me?" **_

_**Ciel smiled lightly. **_

_**"I love you, Maxine Blackwood." **_

_**Then I felt his lips on my own. **_

_**At that moment I realized the emotion...the unknown emotion that was so intensely placed in Ciel's eyes and soul...was...**_

_**/FLASHBACK ENDS\\**_

* * *

"...love?"

I tried to pull my hand up to wipe my eyes but it was being held down. I glanced to my left to see Ciel asleep. I smiled. His head was on my stomach and his hand gently held my own.

"C-Ciel?" I whispered looking at his face.

It seemed like that was the only time you could see Ciel that peaceful and unguarded.

"Ah, Miss Maxine, I see you're awake."

I looked up to see Sebastian walking into the room. He smirked as he motioned towards Ciel.

"The Young Master is quite taken with you..."

I watched him as he redressed the wound I got on my head after I fainted.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?"

He paused his movements and glanced at me.

"He has not left your side since we returned."

I stared at Ciel in shock.

"Ciel..." I mumbled while stroking Ciel's cheek.

Sebastian smirked and silently exited the room. I sat there for what seemed like hours. I gazed upon Ciel's sleeping face. He looked sp peaceful.

"Maxine?"

Ciel was waking up. He yawned cutely and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're awake? How are you feeling?"

I just blinked as I watched him. This was a dream right?

"Ciel, was I dreaming?"

Ciel looked at me in confusion.

"What nonsense do you speak of now?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

I gazed around the room. Anywhere but at him. He gently held my chin between his fingers and turned me to face him.

"Are you alright, love? You're acting stranegly."

I blinked as I stared at his face. He seemed serene. However amazing this seemed, it still felt..unreal.

"Am I dreaming? That didn't really happen, right?"

Ciel just continued to smile.

"You silly girl." He mumbled.

He suddenly leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips. When he pulled back he held a smirk.

"Since we're going to be spending the rest of the afternoon together, I suggest you get dressed. I'll see you in my study as soon as you're finished."

He then stood up and walked over to the door. He stopped and turned to look at me. I still had a shocked and amazed look on my face. He smiled softly.

"I love you, my dear. I'll send Maylene."

I stared as he continued out the door and closed it behind him. I stared in amazement.

"Please don't be a dream.." I mumbled.

* * *

Ciel was truthful. We did spend the afternoon together. First, we ate lunch together. Then, he let me help him with his paperwork, asking my opinion and such. Now, he's taking me to town to shop. We were currently sitting in the carriage now.

"Are you excited, love?"

I looked up at him. Hearing him call me that gave me chills. The good kind of chills.

"I'm just happy you spent the day with me, Ciel." I said smiling softly.

He replied to the smile with one of his own.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled and looked down at my hands. They were clasped together in my lap. A sudden thought accured to me.

"Um..Ciel?"

He looked at me.

"Yes, love?"

I cleared my throat and forced a calm expression o my face.

"What about Elizabeth? Aren't you engaged?"

Ciel smirked.

"Ah, that. Don't worry. I had Sebastian call this morning. I spoke with Elizabeth's mother. The engagement is called off."

I was amazed.

"And she just let you call it off? There wasn't even an arguement?"

Ciel chuckled.

"She was thrilled that her nephew found true happiness. She did put up a bit of a fuss, but Sebastian helped with that."

I sweatdropped.

"He didn't...seduce her...did he?"

Ciel smirked and raised a finger to his lips.

"That's our little secret, love. Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

I nodded and turned to look out the window of the carriage.

"The view is quite lovely."

Ciel roamed his eyes over my figure. He placed his hand on my knee.

"Mmm, it is quite lovely."

My eyes widen as I felt his hand stroke my leg through my dress.

"Ciel!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

"Cute." He said as he stilled his hand.

* * *

"Really? Young Master did all of that?"

I nodded at Finny with a smile.

"Yes, he did! He even bought me this!" I said as I showed him a necklace.

The chain was made of white gold and had something like white gold vines wrapped around a heart shapped saphire diamond. Finny stared at it in amazement.

"Wha?"

I grinned.

"It's the same type of material his Phantomhive ring is made of! He's so thoughtful." I said starting to daydream about Ciel.

Finny chuckled.

"I'm glad you're happy, Miss Maxine."

I grinned at him once again.

"Thank you, Finny."

He nodded.

"Miss Maxine, the Young Master wishes to see you...again." Sebastian said from the back door of the manor.

"I nodded and stood up. I wiped off my dress to make sure I had no dirt, grass, etc. on me. I glanced at Finny with a blush.

"Do I look alright?"

Finny chuckled.

"You look beautiful, Miss Maxine."

I nodded and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Finny!"

I then ran towards the manor, excited to see Ciel.

* * *

Finny watched as Maxine ran into the manor. He had a sad smile.

"To be honest, Miss, I was hoping Young Master would never come to return your feelings. I wanted to be the one to make you forever happy. However, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

He then stood slowly.

"Time to work..."

He then looked around at all the weeds. He anime cried.

* * *

**Again, I'm extremely sorry! TT_TT**

**Let me know what you think. I need at least 5 reviews! **

**Love you all! **


End file.
